


Мы забыли, что потеряли, но знаем, что это было хорошим

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Death Note
Genre: Abortion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drug Use, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Post-Canon, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Справедливость продолжает жить усилиями Бонни и Клайда. Или: Миса и Бейонд решают быть не такими мертвыми, как в каноне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы забыли, что потеряли, но знаем, что это было хорошим

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we forgot what we lost but we know it was good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686295) by [youremyqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyqueen/pseuds/youremyqueen). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2015 для команды Death Note.  
> Бета: ilana.

Все они это знают, но только Иде произносит вслух.

— Мне жаль, Тота. — Неловкое прикосновение руки к плечу, полупрерванное, только кончиками пальцев. Обращение по имени, должно быть, социальный промах. Все прислушиваются, все чувствуют себя неловко. — Больше не осталось никаких сомнений, это точно она.

***

В первый раз он приходит к ней весь в белом, словно ангел, позолоченный по краям слепящим солнцем, проникающим в ее похмельное утро. Она сидит на скамейке по другую сторону улицы от места своей фотосъемки, курит длинными, полными самомнения затяжками; на сигарете остается след от розовой помады. Она без устали пытается стать зависимой. Пока этого не произошло, но она не теряет надежды.

Он нагло садится рядом и усмехается, будто намекая на какую-то их общую тайну:

— Ты знаменита.

Белый — святой цвет, но сейчас это не безупречно белый, как на церквях, как на чистой, незапятнанной бумаге. На нем рубашка с длинными рукавами и брюки на завязке, выцветшие до пыльного, небрежного оттенка белого, видного лишь из-за нежелания чем-нибудь его прикрыть; больнично-белого.

Она медленно кивает, разрываясь между тревогой и элементарной логикой, по которой ее опасения выглядят необоснованными, даже глупыми.

— Ты хотел автограф? У меня перерыв, но я сделаю исключение. Только не ниже пояса, ладно?

Она опускает руку в карман, не находит ручки и вытаскивает обратно.

— Я тоже знаменит, — говорит он. Искоса на нее смотрит, и она смотрит в ответ, и он сумасшедший, бесспорно, душевнобольной. В его глазах голодное безумие, а она подмечает такие вещи. Ей должно стать страшно, но в то же время он так похож на кого-то, кого она знала.

— Ты призрак? — спрашивает она, при том что уже месяцами никому ничего такого не говорила, — даже когда ее сняли с таблеток, — потому что, когда говоришь что-то подобное, тебя запирают в палате и забирают твою одежду, твою обувь, твои красивые вещи. И уверяют, что никто из тех, о ком ты спрашиваешь, не может прийти тебя навестить; все, о ком ты спрашиваешь, мертвы; можешь посидеть смирно? Тебя одевают во все белое.

— Да, — отвечает он, и она делает долгую неровную затяжку.

***

Когда она возвращается с напитками, он развалился на ее кровати, — на этот раз весь в черном, — и перебирает содержимое прикроватной тумбочки.

— Знаешь, — бормочет он, в то время как она бесшумно заходит, — когда я стал искать твою Тетрадь, я не это ожидал найти.

Она ставит напитки на столик — мартини, джин, ее шейкер для приготовления коктейлей привезли из Германии, — весь в пятнах в форме кругов, указывающих на близкое и обширное знакомство с подобными напитками. Горничные убирают два раза в неделю, но в ее комнату они не допускаются.

— Ее сожгли, — говорит она. — Мою и все остальные, насколько знаю. — Она пожимает плечами. — По крайней мере, так я записала.

— Ты не помнишь?

— Ты еще не дочитал до страниц о потере памяти?

Он проводит пальцами по корешку, облизывает губы. Это его характерная черта, как она заметила, — и неправильная. Он не L, пусть и удачно ему подражает.

— Я пролистал вперед. Хотел найти самое интересное. Сейчас я на той части, где ты пытаешься подсчитать, сколько людей убила. Десять тысяч? Двадцать? Тридцать? Пока ты не пришла к однозначному выводу, и подсчет все продолжается. — Он выглядит несказанно довольным. — Кто-то тут у нас хорошо себя вел.

Мисе хочется сказать «это не я», — раз она этого не помнит, значит, не делала этого, она бы почувствовала, если бы делала, — но она давно уже миновала тот этап, когда могла начисто отделить себя от любой другой личности, что, возможно, существовала. Прежде, в больнице, личностей было слишком много, и все требовали разного.

Она потягивает свой мартини, жует оливку.

— Будто бы ты никого не убивал, — Миса пододвигается ближе. Он читает ее слова, вместо того чтобы смотреть на нее, и ей это не нравится. — Я навела о тебе справки. В основном ты в куче списков серийных убийц с идиотскими именами, но твои преступления тоже упоминаются. Те люди даже не были плохими.

Он поднимает на нее глаза из-под ресниц. Она думает, что он, должно быть, пользуется тушью.

— Милая, все люди — плохие люди.

Она допивает свой напиток и садится рядом с ним на кровать.

***

Написано на внутренней стороне обложки личного дневника Мисы, январь 2010:

_Это все реально ты не можешь забыть ты не можешь забыть ты не можешь забыть ты Кира ты убила их всех с Ним и они убили Его и ты должна помнить ты должна помнить ты должна спасти мир монстры реальны боги реальны посмертия не существует и ты не спасена пожалуйста просто не забывай не забывай Его не забывай свою силу не позволяй им ее забрать_

***

Она просыпается с гудящей головой, и Бейонд Бездей лежит рядом, словно труп, уставившись в ее потолок широко распахнутыми глазами. Теперь она уверена, что на нем был макияж, поскольку сейчас он размазался вокруг глаз темными потеками. Бейонд говорит: «Я вижу Орион» — и показывает, и Миса заставляет себя встать с кровати, чтобы сделать кофе, поднимаясь, ударяется своей лодыжкой об его и бормочет: «Ты явно не призрак», выругавшись себе под нос.

Они идут завтракать в маленькую засаленную забегаловку на окраине (его выбор), но еду готовят быстро, и Миса вряд ли встретит здесь кого-то из знакомых. Они подробно обсуждают Лайта и L, — в каких-то аспектах сложившиеся у них представления резко отличаются, в других сходятся безупречно, — а после делятся секретами, тихо при этом хихикая. Он рассказывает, что у него глаза Шинигами с самого рождения, а она говорит, что ее помещали в лечебницу больше одного раза, а он описывает, как в детстве уродовал трупы животных, и она признается, что, когда ее родителей убили, она пряталась в шкафу и могла закричать и предупредить свою мать о мужчине позади с пистолетом, но слишком боялась, что ее обнаружат, и не произнесла ни слова.

В первый раз они занимаются сексом тем же днем в его украденной машине, медленно, беспечно, и она скучает по Лайту так сильно, что не может дышать, истосковалась по его пальцам на своих бедрах, шепоту его дыхания у ушной раковины, его грандиозным планам и ужасным схемам, — ей все равно, по чему именно, она бы все отдала, лишь бы его вернуть, — и потерпеть в этом неудачу — словно отдать себя пустоте, как невеста жениху.

Она распланировала свое самоубийство до мельчайших деталей, прежде чем встретила B. Он внес коррективы в оставшийся срок, но в не конечную цель.

— Я съел все кости и высосал весь костный мозг я написал стихи и баллады всю историю и все равно это _он_ сделал она упала с небес ему прямо в руки и я должен был быть там это должен был быть я должен был убить его я заслужил это я _заслужил_.

Он кончает, бормоча что-то неразборчивое, и почти не прекращает болтать, резко дергаясь всем телом и успокаиваясь, мелко вздрагивает, затем выходит из нее, скользит вниз и утыкается лицом между ее ног. Она его не слышит, но ощущает внутри себя его слова.

В первый раз они убивают кого-то вместе той же ночью — вламываются в дом начальника полиции; тот недавно привлекался к суду за то, что принуждал молодых привлекательных преступниц, находящихся под его юрисдикцией, к сексу в обмен на уничтожение улик против них, — и его признали невиновным.

Миса приставляет к его голове бутафорский пистолет, и говорит вести себя очень тихо и не будить жену, и видит в его глазах узнавание — да, она _та самая_ , с обложек журналов, — прежде чем B подходит к нему сзади, проводит языком по шее и перерезает горло.

— Хочу его зубы, — говорит он, когда они стоят над телом, наблюдая, как из него вытекает темная лужа крови, будто дыра, что увеличивается все больше и больше, все глубже проникает внутрь земного шара, где найдется земля обетованная и Миса наконец вновь будет дома.

— Не надо гадостей, — произносит она, отворачиваясь. — И накрой его пиджаком. Не хочу, чтобы его дети его таким увидели.

***

Он живет в отеле в Сибуе с пятнами на коврах и без кондиционеров. Тем утром она заходит, воспользовавшись полученным от него ключом; на ней круглые солнечные очки и платье, что она надевала на похороны Лайта. Кидает на стол два использованных быстрых теста на беременность; он сидит за столом в трусах, склонившись над ноутбуком и миской с хлопьями.

— Я беременна.

Он не поднимает взгляд:

— Андрокл — отличное имя. В смысле, если это будет мальчик.

— В полдень я записана в клинику, где тщательно соблюдают конфиденциальность, — продолжает она, даже на него не глядя. — Ты, разумеется, пойдешь со мной и будешь держать за руку в приемной, как поступил бы любой порядочный мужчина.

Он зачерпывает полную ложку хлопьев, брызгая в стороны каплями молока и оставляя на своей рваной майке бледные пятна.

— Что, черт побери, заставило тебя посчитать меня порядочным мужчиной?

— Ну, — говорит она, легко и несколько жеманно присаживаясь на соседний стул и закидывая ногу на ногу, — будь ты призраком, ты бы не смог произвести потомство. — Миса поправляет складки на юбке, и они аккуратно спадают вниз. — Ты когда-нибудь мне расскажешь, как на самом деле сбежал из тюрьмы?

B встает, проходит по тесной кухне к тому, что зовет своим ящиком в Нарнию, и достает пузырек выдаваемого по рецепту лекарства; пластиковый флакон тяжело звенит, когда B ставит его на стол. Слишком далеко, чтобы Миса могла разобрать название (не то чтобы это имело значение).

B говорит:

— Я расскажу мою историю, если ты расскажешь свою.

Она ерзает, ощущая себя слишком призрачной и невесомой, чтобы встать рядом.

— Ты же знаешь, почему они меня отпустили. Признали психически ненормальной. — Она адресует ему свою улыбку на миллион йен. Они пожалели Мису, реабилитировали и отпустили в мир, где ее едва помнили, полагая, что — без своих воспоминаний, своей Тетради или своего Бога — она больше не представляет угрозы обществу.

— Меня тоже, — говорит B, открывает пузырек и проглатывает несколько таблеток, затем отмеряет дозу и ей. — Но старый добрый L все равно оставил меня гнить в тюремной системе США. Милосердие в Вамми прижилось только недавно, понимаешь.

Миса размышляет про себя, что принимать таинственные препараты с сомнительными личностями в сомнительных местах — прямой путь для людей вроде нее к тому, чтобы выблевать свои кишки на обложке TMZ, но затем думает о том, что в ней растет, о том, как что-то разъедает ее изнутри, и о том, что через девять месяцев она в любом случае умрет от своей же руки, и глотает таблетки, запивая стаканом молока. Она говорит:

— Милосердие — это посмешище.

***

Лежа с голыми ногами на холодном столе и широко распахнув глаза, она видит монстра по имени Рюук, которого снова и снова изучала по эскизам, рисункам, сделанным в пылу горя и под неумолимым отсчетом времени до того, пока ее не лишат воспоминаний. Даже паря над Мисой, когда к ней успокаивающим тоном обращается врач, Рюук состоит из карандашных грифелей, истершихся кусочков ластика.

За стеной она видит B, видит, как он смеется и смеется, не издавая при этом ни звука. L и Лайт также там, оба посмеиваются над той же шуткой. Миса гадает, возможно ли, что эта шутка — она сама.

Она гадает, что же приняла.

***

Они убивают шестнадцать человек за сорок два дня. Одиннадцать мужчин, пять женщин. Насильников, убийц, избивающих детей родителей, взяточников и уличных преступников. Все люди, которым Кира обеспечил бы сердечные приступы, разорваны в клочья, заколоты, разрезаны на части, поджарены до корочки, оставлены как жертвы Богу, которого нет ни на небесах, ни ниже; Богу, которого нет нигде.

Над трупом патронатной матери, которая годами раз за разом избивала и насиловала своих подопечных, Миса спрашивает B:

— Если ты делаешь это не ради Лайта, то ради чего?

Тот весело улыбается, складывая в карман глазные яблоки женщины.

— Из чистого нигилистского удовольствия?

Миса снимает перчатки, протирает руки дезинфицирующим средством с запахом клубники. Она уже приучила себя наслаждаться его анемичным, хирургическим ощущением на коже.

— Я тебе не верю.

Соблюдая осторожность, они выходят через черный ход, и Миса оставляет привычную визитную карточку — с надписью «Кира жив!» ярким, вульгарно-претенциозным шрифтом — воткнутой за оконную раму; B берет Мису за руку, и они лениво идут по улицам Токио, — как шла бы любая пара влюбленных столь чистой, ясной ночью.

— Ради L, — шепчет он ей. От этого имени по спине Мисы пробегает не меньше мурашек, чем от имени Лайта.

— В этом нет никакого смысла.

— Тогда я возвращаюсь к своему первому ответу. — Он кружит ее по холодным серым улицам, и она хихикает, начинает напевать колыбельную, которой научилась сама, и он танцует под ее ночную песню, словно знал всю жизнь.

***

Когда полиция в конце концов неминуемо их арестовывает, B раздевается догола в комнате для допросов, а Миса обнимает Мацуду в вестибюле, пока против нее возбуждают дело. Несколько долгих мгновений он колеблется, затем стряхивает Мису с себя и застегивает на ней наручники, и они оба неслышно плачут, легко улыбаясь, в то время как ей зачитывают обвинения.

— Как ты могла? — спрашивает он ее не для протокола, понизив голос, а она лишь мягко качает головой и произносит:

— О, Мацу, ты прекрасно знаешь как.

***

Каким-то своим призрачным способом B сбегает ночью из заточения, не подняв ни единого сигнала тревоги, и приходит к ее камере, чтобы спросить Мису, небрежно протягивая сквозь решетку пачку сигарет:

— Знаешь, на этот раз они станут добиваться казни.

Не вставая, она пожимает плечами, безмятежно растянувшись на койке.

— Правосудие столько раз хотело меня настичь, думаю, мне не терпится наконец его встретить.

B закатывает глаза.

— Как банально. Разве ты не слышала историю о том, как проиграл твой парень? С воплями и жалкий, да, но не без ебаного боя. Не опускайся обессиленно в гроб, голубка. В посмертии в любом случае ничего нет, так что придется нам извлекать выгоду из того, что имеем. — Он облизывается на нее, как бездомный пес на свой ужин.

— Я устала, — Миса позволяет себе прикрыть глаза. Она представляет нарисованного карандашом Лайта, который ухмыляется у ворот рая, ухмыляется ангелам, всем в белом; те его не впускают.

B шипит от досады ( _выходи поиграть, выйди и поиграй со мной_ , напевает он, _мне так одиноко_ ; все его естество поет ей), но затем унимает в себе плаксивого одинокого ребенка и вскользь замечает:

— С другой стороны, у них может не остаться иного выбора, кроме как засунуть тебя обратно в психушку.

Глаза Мисы широко распахиваются.

***

— Больше никаких белых комнат? — спрашивает она тусклым безмолвным утром, когда они прижимаются друг к другу в свежеугнанной машине, бесцельно катящейся за пределы Токио.

— Ради тебя, дорогая, я покрашу их все в черный, — говорит ей B, затем подпевает стерео — музыке слишком старой и зарубежной, чтобы Миса ее знала.

Она понятия не имеет, мертва она или жива.


End file.
